


Happy Christmas with You

by 1Dlovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Crying, Cute, England - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Gay, Gifts, Happy, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merry Christmas, One Shot, SO FLUFFY, Short One Shot, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlovely/pseuds/1Dlovely
Summary: Small one shot.Harry and Louis celebrate Christmas together.





	Happy Christmas with You

🎄—————Eve—————🎄

“Santa clause is cominggggg to townnn!”  
Harry was dancing around in the kitchen singing along to the radio blasting in the small apartment.  
“He’s making a list, checkin it twice”  
Spinning around in a circle while mixing sugar cookie dough.  
“Gonna find out who’s naughty or nice.”  
The way he was dancing would be music video worthy.  
It was quite the scene, anyone else would find this behavior over the top but only one person was not confused by his antics.

Louis was not even surprised walking through the door and immediately being blasted by loud music, heavenly smells, and a dancing boyfriend. They had been together for 4 years, and they were madly in love rarely leaving each-others sides and buying a apartment together before even a full year of their relationship.

“Hey Love!” His voice was no match for the blaring music.  
He smirked and walked over to the speakers turning them down a few notches. Harry immediately noticed, always making sure his christmas songs were on full blast throughout the whole month of December. 

“Lou! This is my favorite song”  
He whined rushing over to pause it for later.

“Well hello to you too” the shorter man sassed.

“You should know better than to mess with a mans christmas music boobear”

“Right, because thats more important than your boyfriend that just brought you chocolates...”

“Ooo lemme see”  
Harry whined.

“I want a kiss first” he said smirking.

Harry smiled but he had a devilish glint in his eyes. He walked over and leaned down giving him a deep open mouthed kiss, gripping his bum, catching the shorter man off guard. He pulled away and snatched the bag from him, walking triumphantly to the kitchen, smirking back at a breathless louis. 

“Thanks babe” he said in the most innocent voice. Turning around to finish his cooking

Louis simply huffed and stomped to their shared bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. 

Later that evening they were both curled up on the couch watching Frosty the Snowman per harry’s request, when the doorbell rang. Louis grumbled as he went to answer the door wondering who would want to come over at such a late time. He swung it open to find a large group of people that began to sing, Joy To The World.  
“Harrold come over here!”  
They both stood at the door and watched the group preform a few songs. Silent night, little drummer boy, and Rudolph the red nose reindeer.  
“Thank you so much merry christmas!”  
Harry waved as they left. 

“Well that was a nice surprise”  
Harry smiled.

“Yeah, first time im not annoyed with christmas music”

“Hey! You love my songs and you know it!”

“Ya ya whatever you say curly”

The two of them migrated back to the couch to finish off their movie, pausing in the middle to make a bowl of popcorn.  
Later that evening is when they started dosing off. 

“Lou, cmon lets go to bed”

“No im comfy... we can just sleep here” he snuggled deeper into harry’s soft Christmas jumper.

“Santa won’t come if we’re in the living room”

Louis snorted. “Whatever you say haz”

“Up you get! Im not missing out in my gifts”

“Carry Me!”

“Fine”  
Suddenly louis was being lifted and thrown over harry’s shoulder much like a rag doll.

“Unhand me you caveman!”  
He yelled and struggled. Only making harry laugh even more as he easily carried his small boyfriend to the bedroom. The taller man threw him down on the bed with a smirk. 

“There you go my love” 

“Your lucky I love you”

The pair got ready for bed even though it was still quite early. Louis always made sure they go to bed earlier on christmas eve because his boyfriend is a child and always wakes him up at unrealistic times to go open presents. Sometimes he was surprised of how excited a single man could get over one holiday.  
They crawled under the duvet and within minutes harry was already dosing off. Probably tired from all that baking

“Night boo” harry yawned

“Night” 

Louis was very nervous, tomorrow he was going to give harry a huge surprise and he was scared. This won’t be like any other year.  
He eventually fell asleep a few hours later, finally calming his nerves enough to sleep.

* 

“LOUIS GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!”  
Harry was jumping up and down on the bed.  
“IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED I WILL DRAG YOU!”

“What time is it” he rolled over and put a pillow over his head

“Late enough! Cmon”

Louis allowed himself to be dragged out if bed and he smiled, poking one of harry’s dimples.

“Morning hazzy”

“Louuuuuu I wanna see what Santa brought” he pouted 

“Dont worry love it wont disappear” Louis ruffled his curls.

The pair of them made there way to the living room ready to exchange gifts with each other before heading to celebrate with family. 

“Open mine first!” Harry shoved him a beautifully wrapped red and green present.  
Louis smiled and shook it next to his ear watching harry cackle.  
Then he finally decided to rip off the paper

“A BOX! oh wow thank you haz” he exclaimed. 

“Lou its not a box! Open it silly” he had the widest smile on his face.

Louis loved making his boyfriend laugh so openly and free, even if that meant cheesy jokes or teasing.  
He opened the rest of the gift and found a bottle of cologne.

“Its the one I used to always wear when we first started dating”

Tears began to well up in his eyes, “Oh harry its- so thoughtful, I love you so much”

“I love you too”

“Here take this one” louis handed him a slightly less neatly wrapped box with a giant bow pressed to the top.

“You know im shit at wrapping”

“Its perfect”

Harry skipped the anticipation and immediately unwrapped his gift. A fancy looking watch sat inside the box.

“Oh my, is this the one I liked from Italy?”

“Yeah I bought it when we were on the trip, it was a pain in the arse to hide it from you”

They both laughed and continued to exchange gifts until it was just a little past 8. 

“Haz what time did we wake up?! Its Only 8!”

“Maybe uh, 5, just a guess tho” harry smiled sheepishly expecting louis to be at least a tiny bit mad.

“God your such a child” 

After having a breakfast that harry cooked, pancakes, eggs, bacon ect... louis had tried to help but he was shooed away before he could do any real damage.  
Then they got ready to head to Harry’s family’s house. They switched every year so it would be far. Last year they spent the day at louis’. 

“Ready to go babe?”  
Harry just finished packing the last of the stuff into the car.

“Yeah, let me lock up”

When they both were ready in the car they began the 3 hour drive to the styles.

Arriving at the styles household was always a magical thing in louis’ opinion. He warm inviting atmosphere always pulling him in like he belonged, never letting him feel awkward or unwelcome.

They knocked on the door

“Louis!” Anne yelled as she pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Get yourself in here, your small body will freeze!”

“Gee thanks mom, good to see you too” harry said with all the sarcasm he could muster

“Shush harrold I need to take care of lou bear”  
Louis turned and gave harry a teasing smirk.  
“Yeah hazza im fragile”  
Harry only rolled his eyes fondly.

The lot of them piled into the house not enjoying standing out in the cold for more than a few minutes.

“Mom wheres Gemma?” 

“Oh she had some work to do, she’ll be back by dinner time.”

The morning went by fairly quickly with them all playing games like heads up, uno, and monopoly.  
It was around 6 when gemma finally arrived. Making her entrance as dramatic as possible. 

“Hellooooo peasants im home!” She strided through the door looking like a queen.

“Gemma!”  
Harry ran into her arms  
“Thank god your here mom wouldn’t let us eat until everyone was here! Im going to starve” 

“Wow mom your going to let my brother die”  
She said walking over to greet Louis. 

“He’s just being dramatic! I gave them snacks”

“Cookies aren’t enough”

Louis laughed. “Shush hazzy we can eat now” 

Dinner was amazing. There was turkey, potatos, ham, fruit, hashbrowns, and pie. All fresh and homemade, it was gone in minutes.

Later that evening Harry and Louis were laying down and cuddling in the guest bedroom.

“Haz I have one more thing we need to do before christmas is over”

“Mmm what?”

“Its a surprise, get your coat and shoes”

While harry went to collect his things Louis ran to the car and sat behind the wheel trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was so close to doing. To say he was scared would be an understatement, he was terrified.  
When he saw harry rushing out the front door to the car he swallowed his nerves.

“Ready to go love?” He asked

“Yeah, how far is it?”

“Not far, shouldn’t be longer than 20 minutes”

They drove in almost silence, occasionally having small conversations. The silence was comforting, the quiet radio filling air with a peaceful festive atmosphere.  
Harry stared out the window trying to figure out where they were headed.

“Can you pleaseee tell me now lou?” He whined 

“That would ruin the surprise dear” 

He eventually figured it out when they pulled into the parking lot. There was a giant sign outside that said Lights Show, harry gasped as he saw trees and houses decorated with colorful lights as far ad the eye could see inside the gates.

“Louis look! Its all so pretty!”

“I knew you’d love it” louis walked around the car to open his door for him

“This is amazing thank you”  
Harry flung himself at the shorter man almost knocking him off balance

“Cmon, lets go in before they end the showing” louis smiled

They walked inside hand in hand, admiring all the beautiful lights and taking pictures. The pair listened to people singing christmas carols and danced along.  
Halfway through the night they stopped to get hot coco needing to warm themselves up.  
It was nearing 11:30 when they were headed to see the final attraction before the place closed at midnight.  
They walked to the end of a long pathway to look at the giant christmas tree the place was famous for. It stood a little over 50ft high and was decorated with lights and ornaments all the way from top to bottom.

“Its so beautiful” harry sighed resting his head on louis shoulder

“It is” Louis’ heart was racing. “I love you so much harry”

“I love you too lou” 

“Harry?”

Louis turned to face him.

“Harry you know I love you to the moon and back, you make me the happiest man on this planet, I remember when I first laid eyes in you I couldn’t help but smile, your adorable dimples, curly hair, and lanky legs, all make you perfect, and you have the softest heart, always talking about wanting kids with me in the future and always thinking about others before yourself, you are perfect, so I want to make you mine.”

Harry’s eyes welled up with tears as he watched louis pull out a small black box.

“Harry Edward Styles”  
He got down on one knee

“Will you marry me?”  
He opened the box showing the shiny diamond ring inside 

They were both openly sobbing now, with huge smiles on their faces. Neither could describe the emotion they were feeling just pure happiness.

“Yes, YES, YES, louis a million times yes, I would love to marry you!”

Louis slipped the ring on his finger and stood up to hug him

“I love you” he sobbed. 

They stood in each others arms for a little while longer before deciding they needed to head home, their emotions a little more at bay. 

“Why now lou? This seems so random.” Harry asked as they slipped into the car

“I’ve been wanting too for some time now, I just never thought of the perfect time, but you love christmas its when I see you the most happy, so I wanted to give you another reason to love it.”

“God are you trying to make me cry again” harry laughed.

Louis just chuckled as he turned on the car  
“Never”

The ride home was silent again. But this was a new type of silence. Was it satisfactory? Was it gratefulness? Was it love?  
Honestly... it was probably all three.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Lovelys!
> 
> So I kinda just wrote this a long time ago so I decided to make it a little Christmas gift :)
> 
> Everyone deserves it because I haven’t updated my series in so long!!!  
> Like im so sorry!  
> It will be updated soon! 
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading <3  
> Until next time!
> 
> Cya!


End file.
